1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle hose, tube, and wiring clips or retainers, and more particularly, to a modular system of individual clip or retainer sub-components which can be assembled in multiple configurations in order to meet varying installation requirements. The sub-components are molded from plastic or similar material, and are formed in such a way that they snap easily and securely together, interchangeably. In this way, the need for vehicle manufacturers to manufacture and stock a large number of specialized clips, standoffs, and extensions is eliminated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ground traveling vehicles possess a large number of wires, hoses, tubes, cables, electrical harnesses, lines, and the like, which must be carefully clipped and routed to avoid chafing, interference with vehicle componentry, or exposure to adverse environmental factors, such as high temperatures. In order to accomplish this, vehicle manufacturers utilize a tremendous variety of plastic and metal clips, zip-ties, retainers, brackets, standoffs, and fasteners. This is inefficient from a manufacturing standpoint, and results in greater costs to the vehicle manufacturer, both in the price of the individual components, as well as in overhead costs associated with inventory and distribution of service parts.